


Help

by Carmcat



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmcat/pseuds/Carmcat
Summary: Looking for a story
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Help

am looking for a story where peter has a headache and takes pills labeled save caps ass by mistake.


End file.
